Into Supernatural
by Remiel-AngelOfTheLord
Summary: Two girls find themselves ripped from the pages of their own stories, and dropped into another, far better known one. Supernatural. How will they cope with the monsters and the magic? And will they be the same in this world as they were in their own? Authors note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, and I know it's a well used trope, people finding themselves in their
1. Lena

She didn't know what had happened. One moment she had been walking along the seafront in Eastbourne, East Sussex, England, with a close friend of hers. In the next moment, she found herself situated on a patch of darkened pavement beside a decidedly American motel, listening to several heavy set males argue in thick Texan accents. Situated was a little bit of an exaggeration to be honest, she was more.. sprawled, with gravel biting into any exposed skin and any dignity she had left in this position was removed as the males came to notice her. They lumbered over, calling out, she'd never been called sweet thang before, didn't think that was particularly colloquial language anymore. She realised that she was panicking, a logical response in her situation but not helpful right now. Pushing herself to her feet she held her back straight, ignoring the twinge of pain that hit her, and faced the men.

"Hey darlin' what's a young lady like you doin' in this part of town, huh".

She was so screwed.

"I suggest you leave me be"

She tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go.

"Don't be that way honey, we only wanna help"

"Yeah, helping you's at the top of our list"

"Don't touch me"

She hit the closet one hard in the temporal lobe

"What the fuck! What the fuck did you do to him?!"

She couldn't think, explosions were going off inside of her head. She looked at the men, who stared back at her with fear in their eyes. They weren't going to try and stop her again. She ran.

She couldn't have just done that. It was impossible, the kind of stuff that only happened on freaking Supernatural. That begged the question, if she hadn't just used demonic biokinesis on a large Texan man, how had she made him bleed profusely from the eyes? Taking deep breaths, the girl organised her thoughts. She had to stop panicking, it was going to get her nowhere... or worse, it was going to get her killed. She knew she'd felt pain from her lower back earlier, so it was possible she had other injuries, she should find a bathroom or somewhere with a mirror to check herself over. Looking around, she saw what appeared to be a truck stop next to the motel, so she made for there. Reaching the dank ladies room, she hurried in, jamming the door shut behind her. The mirror above the basins was clouded and scuffed, she reached out and scrubbed at it with her coat's sleeve for a minute before giving up. Years of built up grime were obviously not going to be removed by any brief friction she expended. Gazing up into the mirror, trying to see past the fog, she allowed herself to think about what had happened. Little over half an hour ago she'd been in England with her friend Anna. So if she was now possibly somewhere in Texas... Where was Anna, had she been hurled somewhere too? Was she in trouble? Or causing trouble in the same way Lena had just done, bleeding that man's eyes out. She'd only touched him. She was panicking again, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. She blinked rapidly at her hazy reflection as her breathing reached a crescendo. As this happened the mirror's glass cracked, causing a spiders web of breaks to spread across it, and the light bulb above her head shattered, decorating her hair with tiny glass shards. Just before the last echoes of light left the room, she saw her eyes flick to an oily fathomless black.


	2. Anna

"Where did she come from?"

"I don't know Dean, I saw the same thing you did!"

"I think she's waking up"

"Maybe she can tell us more about how she appeared by the side of the road"

American voices, Anna thought, familiar America voices, but I don't know anyone American. She forced her eyes open and attempted to raise herself up onto her elbows.

"I think you should wait a minute sweetheart, you took quite the tumble a minute ago"

"I'm fine.. I think, why d'you sound so familiar?"

She attempted to twist round to see their faces and...

"Oh BUGGER".

She was on fire, definitely on fire. Dropping back down and desperately clutching at her shirt, she contorted her head round to try and work out why she was in so much pain. The skin on her right side was a scorched to a raised scarlet mound that looked.. hand shaped. Hand shaped. That wasn't right. Anna shook her head, hoping to clear it. Something was nudging at her about hand shaped burns. Hand shaped burns! Angels! Oh no, no way. She did know those voices. Wrenching her eyes open again, she looked up into surprisingly open green eyes that unmistakeably belonged to Jensen Ackles.. or Dean Winchester.

"Hey! Hey, calm down, you're alright, you're alright!"

He was dressed like Dean.

"She's going into shock dude"

That was Sam. She needed to calm down so she could talk to them.

"Ca.. uh hum, can I, um, can I have some water?"

Smooth as fuck, as Lena would say. Damn, Lena, they'd been together before.. whatever had happened. Where was she now, was she here too?

"Hey, was there anyone else here? Like, ah, a tall blonde girl?"

"No, there was just a brief flash of white light and then you were laying passed out cold on the ground alone. Water?"

She grabbed the ornate flask from.. Sam.

"Thanks".

"No problem".

The brothers exchanged significant looks and stared at her for a moment, before she went to drink.

She realised that if they were the Winchesters, then she was drinking Holy water and they were waiting to see if she had any adverse reactions.

"I'm not a demon, I swear, I mean. I.. Crap, I have an angels hand print on my side I think, I'm not a bloody monster!"

She chugged from the flask a second time to push that point home.

"How the hell do you know that's an angel's hand print?"

Dean was gripping her shoulder tightly now, a mixture of confusion and worry masked his face.

"I.. I've.. where I'm from.. "

They're never going to believe this, Anna thought. Never. Lena would go about this logically. She'd start by easing them in.. How could she do that in this situation? The Supernatural books! She could reference the books and possibly the alternate universe Cas had sent them to, if they were past that season. That season. She was in a season. How was she supposed to keep calm!? She took several deep breaths. Looking at them, she saw that Sam wasn't sporting the ridiculous sideburns, but that he did have very long hair, so maybe she was in season eight?

"Do you... do you remember the Supernatural books? By um, by Carver Edlund?"

"Oh god no, not those again. So you've read about us?"

"How would she know us from that Sam, it's not like we get accurate representation in the damn things?"

"Well she might -".

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Ah.. sorry".

"I haven't read the books. I just know of them, I'm trying to explain this in as logical a way as I can".

"If you haven't read them, then how do you know any of this, it doesn't make a any sense".

"Okay I know, I know it doesn't, okay, just wait a minute. Another thing that you need to keep in mind is your trip to an alternate universe a few years ago? You were thrown into an alternate world where you were characters on a show called Supernatural? Do you remember that?"

The men exchange severe looks.

"I'll take that as a yes... Well, I'm in a similar situation to the one you found yourselves in then".

"Are you trying to say that you come from an alternate universe!?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am trying to say, I'm essentially in the reverse situation though".

"So.. you're trying to say that you've come from a world where we're actors playing at being hunters?"

"Yes! In my world, Sam and Dean Winchester are characters."

At least they've got it, even if they won't accept it, Anna thought. She knew this was going to take a while to sink in.

"So, you're saying.. one of the winged dicks gripped you tight and ripped you from your world into ours?"

"That's what I'm trying to s-".

"Why would they bother? Who are you?"

"Dean! She's still in shock, calm dow-"

"She could be working for them Sammy!"

"My name is Anna, I am 100% human and half an hour ago I was walking along the sea front in England with my best friend minding my own business!"

"And then?"

"And then nothing until I woke up".

"And your friend, the blonde you asked about earlier I guess, you think she was brought here too?"

Sam, always asking the important questions.

"She might have been, if they brought me, I can't see why they wouldn't have brought her... but I don't know where she would have been dropped off, she could be anywhere...'.


	3. Logical Actions in an Illogical Universe

"HEY! Open the damn door!"

"Yeah, this is a public restroom, come on".

It was so dark and Lena couldn't remember what had happened. She wished that the people would stop banging so she could think. The banging stopped, she'd obviously said that out loud then? If only the banging in her head would stop too. She sat up, flinching as glass fragments fell from her hair, hitting the floor with a sound that reminded her vaguely of wind chimes. Why.. Why was she on the floor in a bathroom? She must have passed out... After.. Er... What? Her eyes! They were... Black, her eyes were black, had been black... She stood rapidly, listing as her legs protested her movement, her back slammed against a wall. At the same time, her hands grazed against the sink and she grasped it hard anchoring herself a little. Lena forced herself to look up, she stared into the mirror, searching her face for evidence of what she had seen before. No black eyes. Her irises were their normal boring dark blue, verging on grey. This was mad, it didn't make any sense.

"Jesus girl, hurry the hell up".

She had forgotten that people were waiting on her to make a move.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little disorientated, I'll be out shortly".

"Yeah yeah, just get out!"

She sighed and tried to get her feet moving, lurching forward too quickly she thrust out her hands and pushed back hard against the bathroom door. Stumbling slightly she grabbed onto the handle then, steadying herself, she yanked it open.

"Finally, you know it's rude to keep people waiting like that".

"Yeah, it's called a public restroom for a reason, god".

The women that had been waiting shoved past Lena, who only stayed upright thanks to her tight hold on the door handle. After they moved around her, she reached out with her free hand, gripped the inside of the door frame and tugged herself forward out of the bathroom. It was even darker now than it had been when she appeared here, maybe that was why she didn't notice the young boy leaning against the wall until he spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry bout' them, I think the heat got to em' today".

"Oh.. Uh, it's alright, thank you, I can understand their frustration".

"Good.. That's good, are ya'll aright? You look pretty pale".

"I'm fine, just.. Where are we?"

"Town centre, you sure you're alright?"

"The town centre of which town?"

"Um.. Amarillo town centre, how come you don't know where you are?"

"It's a very long story. You mean Amarillo in Texas, right?"

"Of course I mea- What is wrong with you? You're not right, what happened to you!?"

"Nothing, thank you for your help".

Spinning round, Lena hurried away before the boy could query her any further. Amarillo was fairly near Kansas, wasn't it? She had an inkling that they were almost next to each other, she'd need a map to confirm that, surely if she was in the town centre there would be a information kiosk for tourists? If she could confirm she was right, then she could try to find the Men of Letters Bunker...If she was correct in thinking she was in.. well, the Supernatural world... which was the only conclusion she could come to that didn't leave her completely helpless. She had no idea if the Winchesters would be there yet though, she wasn't sure how the timeline of Supernatural fit with her own, or even if she was in the same year here.. time travel was definitely possible in this universe.

"Mind where you're walkin' girl".

She'd gotten too wrapped up in her thoughts, fuck. She had to pay more attention if she was in the world she thought she was in.

"I'm sorry sir, I was caught up in thought".

The man raised his eyebrows and snorted derisively.

"I think anyone could have seen that honey".

He was looking enquiringly at her.

"Ahaha, yes.. well, I'm.. lost".

"Well, where you tryin' to get to?"

"I was hoping that there was an.. er.. information kiosk somewhere here?"

The man ran a hand through his hair, Lena could see his forehead wrinkle in concentration. A moment or two passed before he focused back on her.

"I'm not sure if it's exactly what you want, but the library has an information section for tourists?"

"That's perfect, could you direct me towards there?"

Ten minutes and a street by street breakdown of how to reach Amarillo's down-town library later, Lena managed to extract herself and set off down the brightly lit high street, waving at the man as she went. A further ten or so minutes passed before she sighted the library, she sped up her steps, glad to notice that it still appeared to be open. She reached the large double doors and shouldered them open bodily in her haste to get in before it closed or something else impossible happened. Maybe she should stop referring to insane things as impossible now on another note? That was definitely something to consider she thought wryly.

Entering the large building, she made a beeline towards a battered looking desk at the opposite end of the room, straight across from her. Glancing around as she walked, Lena noticed a sign about student I.D's which brought to the front of her mind the fact that she had none, or any papers at all for that matter. She doubted it would be too much trouble here, where she only intended to ask for information. She didn't know very much about travel in America though, she could be required to show her passport to get through the country. Lena rose out of her thoughts just in time, if she had stayed submerged any longer she'd have knocked right into the desk. She tapped gently on the desktop to attract the attention of the harried looking middle aged woman who was jabbing at her keyboard slowly, as a lot of the older generation did, using only her index fingers. The lady started somewhat, before fixing her gaze on Lena.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Er, yes, I was told that you had an information place for tourists here?"

"You're looking at it, we're closing soon so could you try and keep whatever problems you have to a ten minute time limit".

"I need a map of Amarillo, plus any information you have that would help me get to Lebanon in Kansas".

The woman, her name tag said Helen, widened her eyes, apparently shocked at the abruptness of the statement before leaning down behind the desk and fumbling about, muttering about the young generation as she did. Eventually she popped back up, fixing her hair with one hand and holding out a couple of leaflets with the other. She waved them in Lena's face until she reached out and seized them. They crumpled as she tried to straighten out and align them in her hands, giving up after a moment, she shoved them in her coat pocket, she'd look at them after she found somewhere to stay.

"Anything else?"

"Ahh, do you know if there are any.. Um, youth hostels, or maybe a homeless shelter around here?"

Helen gave her directions to a nearby youth hostel, they were less precise than those given to her by the man she'd knocked into earlier, but still usable. Lena thanked her and exited the library, venturing out into the street again. It was significantly darker now than it had been when she had appeared in Amarillo. As she wandered down the street, she squinted up at street-lights that were more rounded than the ones she was accustom to and hung off curved stems, they reminded her of angler fish. She grinned tightly, Anna would have found that thought hilarious if she were here. Lena had been avoiding thoughts like this, should probably continue to do so, she couldn't panic or something might explode again. On that note... what was she? Another line of thought she perhaps ought to avoid, though she was obviously not the same person here as she was in her own world, she had caused a man to bleed from his eyes, her eyes had turned black and she had caused a light bulb to shatter. Black eyes spoke of a demon, but she didn't crave violence like they seemed to in the show.

Lena sighed and forced herself to stop speculating and focus on her more immediate problems. She would need money for the youth hostel, she reached into her pocket for her purse and sifted though all the compartments. She had three pounds and forty seven pence. That wouldn't even cover the cost of a money exchange service, bloody fantastic, she'd been sure she had more than that on her. She slowed her pace and gritted her teeth, maybe she should be looking for a sheltered outdoor area to rest in instead. Glancing around she saw she'd left the busiest section of the town, she was walking through a more.. residential area, she supposed, now. Maybe there would be a park she could sleep in or something. What a cliché, she though, a bit hysterically. Running her hand through her hair, she sped up again to try and catch up with the couple that had been strolling along ahead of her for several minutes now.

"Hey, excuse me?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'm.. well... Er, I'm supposed to be meeting a friend at the park, but I've gotten myself a tad lost, could you point me the right direction?"

Lena prayed to a God she still couldn't quite believe in despite new, fairly damning evidence, that she was near some kind of park.

"There's a kiddy park in the next block, could be the one ya'll want".

"Thank you!"

Overtaking the couple, she traversed the short distance between the block she was on and the next at a fast pace. Arriving in the next block, the park caught her attention before she had fully begun to search it out, light from the nearby street-light reaching the blocky children's apparatus's and illuminating slashes of the bold primary coloured paintwork. Furtively checking behind her, Lena pulled the rusting gate open flinching as it screeched out in protest. She slipped in and legged it out of the light. There was a slide off to the side of the park that had wide wooden wings stretching out either side of it, forming a kind of tent shape. When she got in close she saw there were dented mental benches underneath it, just wide enough to lay out on. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the edge of one of the wooden wings for a moment, taking several steadying breaths and the, crouching down, she shuffled under the structure and slumped down hard onto the bench. Sliding onto her side, she huddled under her coat and tried not to think of her situation or the danger she could be in. It took a long while for Lena's eyes to grow heavy, but eventually they did and she fell into a fitful slumber.


	4. The Art of British Sass

After the brothers helped her up, checking her over and having a good look at the angels hand print as they did, they guided her over to the Impala. THE IMPALA. She was being guided over to the Impala by the Winchester brothers. She stumbled over some invisible body, only staying upright thanks to Dean's quick reaction times. Damn, she had to pay more attention to what was happening. Squeaking out a breathless thank you as they reached the car, Anna ducked her head low, blowing hair out of her face as she did and threw herself into the back seat. Of the Impala. Her brain couldn't place enough emphasis on that point now that it was working at full capacity again.

"You alright back there?"

"Uh, yes, yep, all good."

Holy crap what was wrong with her? Like that was even a valid question, everything was wrong. How was she supposed to deal with this? She wasn't sure the human brain was even equip to deal with this insanity. Anna sighed quietly, she had to face the facts. Firstly, she was in a fictional TV series.. her favourite TV series. Secondly, Lena might be here with her but if she was, she was somewhere else and in so much danger. Lastly, she had to stop freaking out. Leaving her thoughts for a minute, she listened to the boys engaging in a hushed debate as the Impala flew down the road, and gazed out of the window. The trees they overtook were twinned in the blue-black shadows that loomed over the tarmac. Anna couldn't help but think about the real life monsters than could be lurking within the darkness.

"SHE'S MY CHERRY PIE TALL DRINK OF WATER SUCH A SWEET SURPRISE!"

"Whaa, huh?"

She shot up from the warm leather of the Impala's seats, cracking her head against the ceiling while simultaneously splaying her left hand out haphazardly on the free seat to get some balance. Looking up through squinted eyes, Anna could see the amused face of Sam Winchester and could hear Dean chuckling from the drivers seat.

"Well, that was.. well.."

"Hilarious?"

"Probably painful too"

"The second one, you.. It was.. definitely the second option."

"Yeah.. sorry about the rude awakening."

Dean's snort could have been heard from both heaven and hell simultaneously, Anna though sourly.

"I'm sure you are. Where are we going? Also, why did you decide to take me with you?"

Sweet coherency! Anna grinned widely at Sam, who had leaned around the seat again.

"We're going to our Bat Cave!"

So the Bunker then, she thought, Dean was lucky she was well informed.

"Uh, we have an underground bunker, it's our.. base of operations. It used to belong to a secret society called the-"

"The Men of Letters, right?"

"Yes, the Men of Letters.. how much do you know about them?"

"Only what you know, they were killed off by a.. Knight of Hell, Abaddon, but before that they documented supernatural phenomena and.. stuff."

"Dude, that is so freaky!"

"Dean!"

"Oh right, sorry Anna."

"Uh, that's alright?... What made you decide to bring me there? I mean.. I suppose it would be the logical thing to do, but... still?"

"Well.. whether you're telling the truth or not, we couldn't just leave you on the side of the road."

"Yeah, truth or not you've been tagged by an angel and that ain't no picnic, believe me, so leaving you alone just wasn't in the cards."

"Okay. Awesome. So.. how close are we?"

"Few miles out yet."

"Ah, okay..."

With that, the occupants of the car lapsed into silence and Dean turned up the music again.

After about half hour, the car pulled to a stop in a cavernous rectangular room filled with well maintained classic cars. Anna smiled ruefully as she took this in, she may have been trapped in an alternate world but at least she was surrounded by old cars and all the information she could possibly need to... not die. That was something she supposed. When she'd finished grappling with the Impala's door, she tumbled out, breathing in the faintly musty scent of leather and diesel. The brothers were already moving away, so she hurried after them. Walking through epic double doors and stomping down the curved stair way into the War room, Anna had to contain several excited squeals, it was a beautiful place and any good dork would be enthusiastic at being here she told herself. Sam and Dean were settling themselves around the table in centre of the room, she followed suit, slumping down in one of the chairs surrounding it. Although she'd only woken up a short while ago, she could feel herself relaxing into the chair, blinking rapidly she jerked up and tried to tune back in, realising the boys were in conversation again.

"So, d'you think the archives'll have anything on... whatever the hell is going on here?" Dean said, gesturing vaguely at her.

"Whatever the hell is going on here has a name you know, and I'd like to know that too, as well as where my friend is."

"I dunno, they don't have a whole lot on Angels, and it looks like that's where this started, but it never hurts to have a look anyway."

"Okay, good, cool, but what are we going to do about Lena, I don't know for certain that she's here, but we were together when I was taken and she.. she was right next to me, so it would make sense that she was here."

"Well, she was nowhere near you, we scoped out the area after you appeared, so if she was brought here too then our angel friend has crap aim."

"Yeah, and she could be anywhere in the continental US, or maybe even further away, it might make more sense to look for answers and hope she turns up?"

"She might have more answers. She's good at putting things together."

Sam shifted his chair and turned to face her directly.

"Anna, we have no idea where she is, or even if she's here, and meanwhile an Angel, or some other powerful creature, is kidnapping people and dumping them randomly, we need to find out why."

Clenching her teeth, Anna recoiled from Sam.

"If you won't find her, then I will leave and find her myself, on the off chance that she is here, alone, in a world with demons and monsters that in our world are only myths and rumours."

With that, she got up and slammed the chair back in place roughly.

"Wait!"

Sam grabbed her shoulder, wrenching it out of his grip, she whirled round growling under her breath.

"What, what, why should I wait? I'm no use to you, you know everything I do!"

"It's safe in the bunker, we're warded against.. everything! Like you said, it's dangerous here!"

'Yeah, and you don't know if this Lena chick is even here, do you really want to put yourself in danger on a hunch?'

"YES! Yes, I do, I do, do you know why? Because she's my best friend! I'd die for her! You die for each other more often than I can bloody count, I'm not completely ignorant to this world! Putting yourself in danger for one another is like your... your damn hamartia!' All this 'there ain't no me if there ain't no you' thing, that's her for me, kay, do you get it?"

Breathing heavily, Anna stared the brothers down.

"Do you have anything to say, or can I go?"

"Sorry.. We're.. sorry for dismissing her."

"Good."

"You should still stay, we could ask Cas to keep an ear open for freaky blinding white light and appearing girls, and.. maybe he'll know a way to find her even if that fails, yeah?"

Both Sam and Dean were staring her with wide eyes.

Sighing, Anna nodded.

"Okay, thankyou, she's important."

Dean cast a wary look at her and strode away to another room branching off from the War room.

"So... erm, how much do you actually know about me and Dean?"

"Still terrified of clowns Sam? Y'know, you'd never have thought that much glitter would suit someone so tall, ever consider a career in Vegas?"

"I.. er, okay, I wouldn't say.. terrified..."

"I know enough, I think you'd agree? You're lucky Lena wasn't here, she wouldn't have been so polite."

"That was polite!?"

"I'm British, language is our main form of warfare, you could have had it far worse."

"Wow, okay, thanks then... I guess."

"See, now you're thanking me for being rude."

"Oh. OH."

The bitchface. Well now she could die happy. She smiled ruefully and bowed her head.

"My apologies, that was probably not necessary, I'm just pretty amped up at the moment."

"Yeah, I get that, you've had a weird couple of hours."

Anna started to laugh, but was stopped short as Dean reappeared, rolling his eyes at his phone in apparent amusement.

"Cas'll be here ASAP, he's just finishing something up God knows where."

"Woah cool, I get to meet an Angel! The Angel, actually."

Out of nowhere there was a faint rustling noise.. like wings, Anna swivelled around eagerly.

"Sam, Dean, I am here, what is the emergency?"


End file.
